


Worth

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [12]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Dwalin and Ori can't believe they're so lucky to have each other.





	Worth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the February Ficlet Challenge. The prompt is 'dinosaurs'.

"I don't know what ye see in an old dinosaur like me," Dwalin told Ori gruffly. "But I'm glad ye see it, lad."

Ori smiled up at Dwalin, toying with the marriage braid in his beard. "You're quite the warrior, Dwalin, but I like you because you use it to protect people. Even people who would normally not look at us twice if they didn't need us."

"I was trained for it since I was a lad myself," Dwalin told him, stroking Ori's cheek. "Protect those weaker than myself was hammered into my thick skull all my life."

Laughing, Ori stretched up on his toes and tugged at Dwalin's shoulders so he could kiss him. "Your skull may be thick, but you caught on quick enough."

"To tell the truth, I liked you from the start, but I wasn't sure I'd be a worthwhile match for you," Dwalin admitted, keeping his forehead pressed against Ori's.

Giving an exasperated sigh, Ori tapped the end of Dwalin's nose with his finger. "Of course you are, Dwalin, son of Fundin. If anyone isn't worthy, it's me."

"Now, hold on here," Dwalin straightened up, frowning. "You're a member of Thorin's Company, that makes you plenty worthy."

Ori grinned. "If _that_ makes me worthy, then it makes you worthy, too."

"You've been taking lessons from Bilbo, haven't you?" Dwalin asked, his frown slowly changing to a smile.

Shrugging, Ori gave him a sly look. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I would, but not at the moment."

Ori smiled and nodded, looking forward to their wedding night.


End file.
